writeananimeplotfandomcom-20200213-history
Part 6: Second dance and a jail visit
It is now 5:14. Gianna is cooking dinner, Lucy is at the table doing homework, and Roy is on the couch watching television. He didn’t do homework because he felt it to be a waste of his time. He was watching a documentary about a war that took place hundreds of years ago in the United States. Apparently, the nation was divided on the issue of slavery, so when President Lincoln was elected, the southern states wanted to secede from the Union. This resulted in a war with its own people and one of the bloodiest battles in history. (“Well that’s fucking stupid. Why would they even need other people to do their work for them? Damn, people were lazy those days! To think they started a war because they didn’t want to do work for themselves.”) "When are you going to be finished? I'm hungry!" Lucy rudely exclaims. "In a minute. Roy, do you eat fish?" "...Sure." "Okay!" In 7 minutes, she had prepared fried Shrimp with fried Rice and Fried Fish. "...All fried food?" "I don’t know how to make anything else." "...I see." They shared their meal, giving Roy the smallest portion since he said he didn't eat very much. Roy made several attempts at starting a conversation with Lucy, but she either ignored him or cursed at him whenever he said something to her. When she finished eating, Lucy headed upstairs to finish her homework, Roy headed to the shower downstairs (there were two bathrooms in the house), and Gianna stayed in the kitchen washing the dishes. ("I have to make sure Roy stays inside to keep him safe!") In the shower, Roy was plotting when he would escape the house into the night. He figured he would leave when everyone was asleep so they wouldn't know when he left or came back. The problem was, there was no allotted time for them to go to bed. Lucy or Gianna could be up studying or something. Gianna won't let him leave, and Lucy wouldn't keep her mouth shut if she saw him leave. They'd have to sleep at some point, but it might be too late. He came out of the shower and put his clothes on. When he entered his room and on his bed laid Gianna in her pajamas, doing her homework. Her feet were waving in the air as she hummed a tune. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Her bewitching, tantalizing figure made Roy’s mind spin, and thoughts that he did not have before flooded his mind. ("Dammit, Gramps! You really are trying to turn me into a rapist!") "W...what are you doing here?" "Huh? Just doing my homework." "Well, can't you do it in your own room?" "No, I'm going to stay here all night and make sure you don't leave your room!" "Don't tell me you're going to sleep here?" "Do you want me to?" ("YES!") "No!" "Don't worry; I'm just going to stay here until 10:00. Hey, let's watch a movie!" ("It's 7:12 right now. I don't think I can hold myself for almost 3 hours.") "Fine. What do you want to watch?" She picked up the remote lying on the bed. As she spent a minute or so looking for something to watch, Roy took her pencil up and started spinning it around his fingers to distract himself. "Oooh! I like this one! Let's watch it!" "What is it?" "It's called 'The Princess and the Frog'. I'm sure you've heard of it." "Yeah. It's an old fairytale about some lady that gets turned into a frog, right?" "Yeah, that's the one!" ("I'm not really into old, corny shit, but at least it'll keep me distracted.") The movie started to play. Roy figured the movie would distract him from looking at Gianna's body sprawled out on his bed. It didn't. She lay there on her stomach with her feet waving back and forth in the air with his eyes scanning her. "I... need to use the bathroom. I'll be back." Roy exited the room and bolted to the bathroom. ("Oh, God dammit!") He pissed, and then washed his hands and face. When he opened the bathroom door, the first thing he saw was Gianna standing there. "W...what?" "Nothing. I was making sure you wouldn't jump through the bathroom window to escape or something." ("This girl's crazy!") "O-okay..." They returned to the room to watch the movie. Roy tried his hardest to pay close attention to what was going on. He looked over at Gianna. She was completely absorbed into the movie. For some reason or another, her ambrosial innocence made Roy feel calmer. About an hour and a half into the movie, Roy noticed that Gianna was asleep. "How cute..." He glanced over at the clock on the desk. It was 8:49. By 9:00, almost everyone would be inside to avoid the dangers of the night in Forchen City. "Sorry, Gianna." He opened his closet and pulled out a hooded sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. He pulled them on and headed downstairs. ("Hopefully she’ll stay asleep till' I return.") Roy headed back to the same supermarket in the middle of the city he was last night. It was now 9:10. He continued past the supermarket and continued west. He was looking for a fight, but he was not looking for Mellow. Even if he played himself out to look fearless, he did fear going against Mellow again. In fact, he was making sure to avoid the street he and Mellow first met on. He spotted someone. That someone wasn't Mellow. It was a young man with Blonde hair that hung down in curls. He was in a tuxedo, which was odd since the night was a little humid. He seemed to be talking to someone, so Roy moved closer to listen. "...And don't forget my name, you gutter trash. That's Hansel Hubermann!" In front of Hansel laid a boy about Roy's age and height, sprawled out on the floor covered in blood. This was a chance. "Hey." "...? Who are you?" "The name's Roy. Roy Kailola." "What do you want from me?" He started shaking the blood off of his sleeves. "Don't tell me you want to challenge me as well." "That depends. What block are you from?" "Hm... Tarantula Block." ("So he's not in Special Block. I have a chance!") "Well? Do you want to fight?" "...Sure. I have time to waste dusting a peasant like you." Roy wasted no time raising his hands and preparing to fight. "Now, humor me, you waste of sperm!" Hansel stood completely still. Roy charged at him at full speed. Even as he was approaching, Hansel didn't move. Realizing this, Roy jumped back. "What's the matter?" Roy was suspicious that he also had some type of manipulation powers like Mellow. But, wouldn't that put him in Special Block? Was he lying about being in Tarantula Block? ("There's no time to think about that. I need to watch him closely.") Roy charged again, but, this time, he didn't stop. He aimed his jab towards Hansel's stomach. It did not hit him. His hand passed through Hansel without touching any skin or tearing any clothing. Hansel did not look down at Roy's confused face. He kept his eyes on Roy’s fist. Once Roy’s hand had completely passed through him, he pulled back and swung his fist. That had to be the hardest punch Roy as ever felt so far in his life, for he flew almost 8 meters away and hit the wall of a nearby clothing store. "Hah! Lowly peasant, don't tell me you’re out with one hit." Roy slowly rose. His nose was bleeding and his left eye felt numb. ("My hand went right through him! What type of power is that?") Before he could think further, Hansel was in front of him. His face rose as an uppercut alighted on his chin. Had he not been clenching his teeth, he would have bitten his tongue. This thought didn’t remain very long, for a new wave of pain had hit Roy when another jab struck his stomach. Roy gave in to the smarting and curled up in a fit of grave discomfort. (“Shit. His hits feel so heavy! What exactly is his power?”) Hansel grabbed him by the hood of his sweatshirt and threw him into the wall of another nearby building. A few bits and pieces of the building fell off as Roy slid down the wall. “Aren’t you going to use your gift, peasant? Surely you didn’t come here just to play the part of a punching bag for me?” Roy was not very used to fighting people with supernatural powers. It wasn’t until yesterday that he had fought someone who had used his powers, and it irked him that his physical abilities were useless since he couldn’t even get close to him. This time, his opponent was also using his hands, but it was impossible for Roy to land a hit on him, so that didn’t matter. "...Shit. I guess I really have to apply myself..." “What was that, peasant? I couldn’t hear you.” Roy slapped his cheeks and shook his head to get his shit together. He didn’t know what Hansel’s power was, but he knew that trying to hit him would be useless since it would go right through him. Then another thought came to Roy’s head. What if there’s a catch to his ability? What if there was some type of limitation or interval between his changes in density? “Hey... what are you doing with that thing?” This was Hansel’s response to the .40 Glock 23 that Roy had pointed at him. Roy had never held a gun before in his life (surprising as he was technically an American), so even he was fascinated by the object that had materialized in his hands. “Don’t worry; I won’t aim for anything important.” Before Hansel could say another word, Roy pulled the trigger of the gun. There was little recoil, though Roy never expected it since he’s never fired a gun before, so he almost dropped it. The bullet went right through Hansel’s left arm without breaking any skin. He flinched a little, but he remained composed. “See? Your shitty, useless weapon had no effect on me. Drop it and try something else.” He actually didn’t make it through the latter half of that sentence. Before he could finish the word effect, Roy fired another bullet at him. The strange thing is, this time the bullet actually hit him. It ripped through his right arm, breaking a bit of his ulna. Roy’s hypothesis was correct. Hansel has to take some time (2 seconds) to change the density of his body, and then there’s another 2 second to recharge his ability. Usually, that’s be enough time to prepare for an attack, but the bullet moved too fast for him to recover for another attack or to defend himself. “Well this is just downright hilarious. You were quite the pompous ass, yet here you are, fallen to a mere bullet.” Hansel got to his feet and tried to pretended the gunshot wound did not hurt him, but the smarting made him want to curl up and cry. “Hmph. Don’t get too cocky, peasant. You just managed to catch me off guard with your trickery.” “Of course.” Instead of shooting again, Roy ran up to Hansel with his gun behind his back. Baffled by Roy’s seemingly inane decision, Hansel prepared himself to just let the bullets phase through him (since he figured Roy would fire in rapid succession to get around his powers, though it wouldn’t work if he held his loose density for a longer period of time rather than the short bursts he usually does so that he doesn’t strain his body). As was predicted, Roy held the gun at Hansel’s head and fired the remaining bullets out of the gun at Hansel’s head. They all went right through him, and Hansel brought his left fist up ready to deliver another painful blow to Roy’s face. What he didn’t see, though, was that Roy also had his left hand behind his back when he approached. “!?” Hansel felt a heavy object pushing against his right arm, and, before he could get an understanding of what it was, his body was launched sideways. He landed on the side of his head and continued tumbling a few feet farther. Apparently, Roy had another higher caliber weapon in his left hand when he ran up to Him. If he hadn’t hardened his body, the bullet would have ripped through him like a lead ball through wet paper. Hansel felt like a fool for falling for this trickery again, but now wasn’t the time for this thinking to take over his mind, for he was only knocked only a few feet from Roy. There was still another three seconds before he could change his density again, but that wasn’t enough time. As soon as Roy had fired the gun, he dashed off in the direction Hansel rolled. Hansel could do nothing but watch as Roy’s fist befouled his face. He thought his hits hurt, but Roy’s punch felt worse than any beating his father could ever give him. Before he could react and activate his power again, Roy dumped his fist on him again. The force from the jab to his chin sent his head flying back until the back of his cranium hit the concrete. All thoughts of switching his power on and avoiding Roy’s hit was now absent from his mind. In fact, he couldn’t think straight at all. The throbbing pain in his head had numbed out his thinking, and now his mind went blank. Roy leaned over him. (“Well, I guess I put him out. I guess I have to make sure, though.”) Roy grabbed Hansel’s collar and dragged his limp body off of the floor. With not one hint of hesitation, Roy unloaded all of the weight of his body onto Hansel’s face. His head fell limp and Roy let him go to drop to the floor. Hansel couldn't speak anymore. His jaw was broken, and there was a splitting pain in his head. He fell unconscious. "...?" "Hey? You awake?" Roy nudged him. Then he lifted his arm and dropped it. It fell like a piece of lead. "Hah! I won!" Roy let out a cheer. "Yeah, congrats." came a voice behind him. There were 2 ambulances and a truck again. Forchen City security. The same guy that helped haul him into the ambulance last time spoke. "So you get beat on your first night and come back for revenge the next? On top of that, you managed to defeat Hansel from Tarantula Block!? This is the first time I've had to put this kid in the hospital." "Is that so? Well, I'm satisfied, so I'm going home." "Oh, no you don't!" Before Roy could turn around and question, a wire was wrapped around him and he was shocked unconscious. It wasn't until he had been sitting in a cell for a couple of hours that he woke up. At this time it was 3:14 in the morning. "Hey! What time is it!? Let me out of here!" “Don’t worry; we'll bring you to school in the morning." came the security guard's voice. ("God dammit! What am I going to tell Gianna now?") He tried to summon something, anything, that could get him out of there, but he got shocked whenever he tried. ("What the hell is this?") There was some type of strange wire wrapped tightly around his wrist. "You can't escape, boy." "Can I at least make a call?" "...Sure." A cell phone was tossed into the cell. "You got 5 minutes." Roy swallowed. How was he going to get himself out of this?